<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Heart of Mine by SauceBoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521438">This Heart of Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauceBoss/pseuds/SauceBoss'>SauceBoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THOM: The Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving, POV Alternating, POV Oon Arthit Rojnapat, Relationship Reveal, Slow To Update, Sort Of, University Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauceBoss/pseuds/SauceBoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthit goes with Kongpob to settle him into his new apartment and reflects over their relationship while on the plane. Kongpob is a flirt as usual and Arthit learns to just enjoy the moment.</p><p>OR</p><p>In which Arthit and Kongpob learn how to navigate a long-distance relationship while dealing with family drama and maybe some other surprises along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THOM: The Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a cute quick little intro chapter but somehow turned into an Arthit introspection piece. Also, I have no idea if the university Kongpob is going to for his studies was established, but I chose to base it out of Shanghai. Please enjoy my first fic for this fandom!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthit sighed. Everything was happening so quickly. Things were changing and it was leaving Arthit’s head spinning. Especially what just happened that morning back at the airport.</p>
<p>Rings.</p>
<p>Kongpob had given him a ring and Arthit had accepted. Well of course he’d accepted. There was no way Arthit was going to give any sort of indication to his boyfriend that he didn’t want to continue their relationship. They had been through so much together, and Arthit in particular had gone through enough doubts about their relationship.</p>
<p>But last night, after crying until his eyes felt raw, he had come to a realization. Kongpob was the love of his life and Arthit would spend the rest of it choosing to walk by his side. To support and care for him, no matter the distance between them or the trials ahead of them. He was done trying to deny the fact of that prospect scaring him though. Maybe if it had been just a few years ago, the set of rings and promise like that would have sent Arthit running for the hills. Not because he didn’t love Kongpob, but because Kongpob made him feel so deeply that Arthit was still learning how to handle it and that was overwhelming. But last night and that morning he’d felt differently. Arthit made his decision to stop running from his fears. He would move forward in spite of them, because Kongpob was with him. Remembering that Kongpob would be by his side, Arthit was confident that there was nothing they couldn’t make it through. However, confidence was not always exclusive of fear and anxiety. So there Arthit sat fiddling with, twisting, and practically staring a hole into the band Kongpob had given him.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, sir.”</p>
<p>Arthit was thrust out of his train of thought as a voice from over his shoulder caught his attention. His right hand quickly ceased it’s fidgeting with the silver ring on his left ring finger and relocated itself to the arm rest. Arthit glanced up to see one of the flight attendants pushing a beverage cart up the narrow aisle. Well, trying to at least. She was stopped right next to Arthit’s row, only he wasn’t quite sure why. He opened his mouth to say something, when she answered his unasked question by glancing pointedly down at his leg. His leg that was currently resting wide across the walking aisle. Arthit quickly sat up straighter, tucking his legs underneath his seat, embarrassed to have been caught so unaware of his surroundings. He sputtered an apology as the attendant wheeled the remainder of her way up the plane.</p>
<p>He glanced to his left to see Kongpob still asleep, leaning with his head against the closed plane window. Arthit leaned back in his seat as he found it quite difficult to look anywhere but at the younger man. It wasn’t very often that he allowed himself the indulgence of admiring his boyfriend as he slept. He wasn’t exactly a morning person, and Kongpob was usually the one to wake first. The times Arthit was the first one up, he usually preferred to get started on his morning routine rather than lie around and look at his bedmate. As opposed to the countless times Arthit had opened his eyes in the morning to his creeper boyfriend’s face not even a foot away from his, never missing the ridiculously perfect smile and sleep tousled hair.</p>
<p>He’d never understood why Kongpob felt the urge to look at him so often. It’s not like his face had changed any since they had gone to sleep the previous night. It would actually be a habit Arthit found annoying if it didn’t usually come with a good morning kiss, that ridiculously perfect smile, and the sleep tousled hair. He made sure not to let on to his boyfriend that he sort of enjoyed the attention. He’d never hear the end of it if Kongpob found out, and he definitely didn’t want to encourage the man to start doing it even more often. Arthit’s not sure his heart would be able to take it, and he didn’t like the idea of testing it out.</p>
<p>But in this moment, seated on a plane on his way to settle his boyfriend into the place Kongpob would be spending the next two years away from Arthit, he couldn’t really find the will to look away. So he didn’t. He also couldn’t really find the will to think about when he’d even have this opportunity again once he left Kongpob and returned to Thailand. So he didn’t. Right now, in this moment, he decided not to think. This moment would only be for looking, for admiring, for memorizing. Maybe if he looked long enough he could sear this image of Kongpob into his memory. This Kongpob who was relaxed, soft, warm, and perfect. This Kongpob who was still with him, right next to him, and close enough to touch.</p>
<p>Arthit’s arm must have had the same thought, because it was already reaching out toward Kongpob before Arthit could even register what was happening. He was shocked still as he watched his own traitorous hand getting closer and closer to his sleeping boyfriend’s face, his entire body motionless aside from one rouge limb. His hand was so close now he could feel Kongpob’s breath on his fingertips. Kongpob was still sleeping, right? It’s not like he would find out about this.</p>
<p>Arthit watched as his index finger crooked down just enough to stroke gently down his boyfriend’s nose. A nose that was now twitching slightly from the touch. Arthit froze again, arm included this time, until the nose was still once more. Then the hand, that apparently hadn’t learned its lesson the first time, dipped down again, and Arthit felt his heart skip a beat as his finger brushed across the length of Kongpob’s upper lip, following the rounded curved of his cupid’s bow. Kongpob’s lips were a lovely dusty pink. And soft like the petals of a rose.</p>
<p>Arthit found his mind wandering back to the airport, back to the last kiss they had shared. A public and open display of affection that was typically out of Arthit’s comfort level. The feeling at the time had been frightening, but also freeing in a sense. After the initial rush of embarrassment had passed, it was replaced by a feeling of relief and accomplishment. Arthit had actually felt quite pleased with himself. He caught himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Kongpob in public places like that more often. Like here for instance. What would it be like if Arthit were to lean over right now and nudge Kongpob awake? What would it be like if Arthit were bold enough to take Kongpob’s face in his hands and steer him into another kiss? What would it be like if Arthit were to take that plump bottom lip between his teeth, to taste Kongpob’s stupidly beautiful mouth, plush and wet under his? What would it be like if-</p>
<p>“Thirsty, sir?”</p>
<p>Suddenly Arthit’s phone was bouncing off the toe of shoe where it had been thrown off of his lap in surprise and his right elbow was throbbing from being pulled back so quickly and striking the arm rest at the most painful angle. Arthit couldn’t believe he’d been caught almost doing something incredibly stupid. His body was turned away from Kongpob now, back to face the aisle, but embarrassment kept him looking all the way up at the flight attendant. Through his eyelashes Arthit could see the same woman who had passed him earlier. This time, though, she was holding a bottle of water and looking surprisingly deadpan down at Arthit. Finally, her words registered and Arthit couldn’t stop from blurting out a scandalized “What?!”</p>
<p>But the attendant continued to defy his expectations by not even bothering to look bothered. She only shook the bottle in her hand a bit and restated her inquiry in a voice one might reserve for a particularly petulant child or for one’s great aunt when she calls you to get you to explain to her for the fourth time why it isn’t a good idea for her to throw her grandson a surprise “Netflix and Chill” party.</p>
<p>“Do you want...water...sir?” Every word delivered in a prolonged and precise manner, with the ‘sir’ at the end giving Arthit the feeling that it was tacked on as an obligatory afterthought.</p>
<p>“Uh, yes, please”</p>
<p>“And one for your...friend?” She asked after passing him one the bottle and glancing over Arthit’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Arthit was sure he was blushing by now. He just wanted the attendant to move on already. “No, it’s fine. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure, sir.” With the tone that conveyed anything but. At least she was off down the aisle, and Arthit could let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He berated himself mentally for putting on a practically wonton display in the middle of the plane. Where was his self-control and why was he so affected by Kongpob’s gift? The embarrassment from the situation only added to his desire to get the two of them off of this flight already and settled into Kongpob’s new apartment.</p>
<p>He glanced at his watch to see that they wouldn’t be landing yet for almost an hour, so there wasn’t any use in trying to rush things. Arthit cracked open the bottle to take a sip, trying to think of something else to occupy his mind with. He turned to check on Kongpob and almost spilled his water when he saw his boyfriend staring quietly back at him.</p>
<p>“Kongpob! You’re awake? Why didn’t you say anything? You startled me.”</p>
<p>Kongpob had the audacity to giggle. Like there was something amusing about jump scaring your boyfriend. “I haven’t been awake long, P’Arthit. How much longer until we arrive?”</p>
<p>“About 45 minutes I think.”</p>
<p>Kongpob nodded, and continued to stare directly at Arthit, the right corner of his mouth curling up slightly. It was the smile that always made Arthit a little nervous, because as well as he’s gotten to know Kongpob over the years, there were still things he had trouble predicting. Kongpob really seemed to enjoy teasing Arthit with his effortless flirting. Arthit was well aware of this, yet after so many years it still never failed to make Arthit either melt into a complete puddle (rare) or turn into a babbling mess (almost always) with just a suggestive comment or wandering touch.</p>
<p>“Can I have some?” Kongpob asked, pointing to the water in Arthit’s hands. He passed it over and Kongpob took a few slow, deep sips, never breaking eye contact with him. Since Kongpob was in one of his teasing moods, Arthit decided to slip into one of his exasperated moods and snatch the bottle back when Kong was done. Less than half of the water was left, so he threw his head back and downed the rest quickly.</p>
<p>“Thirsty, P’Arthit?” At least Arthit was prepared enough for a snarky comment that he didn’t spit out the water in his mouth in his surprise. Damn it. Kongpob must have woken up earlier than he had let on and overheard his exchange with the flight attendant. He just hoped that was as far back as Kongpob had been awake for. He may just die if Kongpob remembered any of that face touching. But Kongpob’s expression gave away nothing, only a show of innocence that Arthit saw right through.</p>
<p>“Alright, spill it. How long have you really been awake? Don’t think for a minute that I’m not suspicious of you.”</p>
<p>But Kongpob only managed to look more confused in response.</p>
<p>Arthit wasn’t planning on letting the matter go, but before he could push Kongpob about it more, he was interrupted by the pilot announcing their descent. The two became busy putting up their trays, clearing trash, and getting their stuff organized before landing.</p>
<p>By the time they disembarked and collected their checked luggage, Arthit was exhausted. It was hard for him to think of anything else besides getting to Kongpob’s new apartment as soon as possible so they could rest.</p>
<p>Once they were finally settled into the Maglev train bound for inner city Shanghai, Arthit voiced his desire to arrive at the apartment to Kongpob, perhaps a tad too eagerly.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not trying to rush to get there for another reason?”</p>
<p>Arthit was grateful that their train car was fairly empty. Only one other couple were seated at the opposite end, far enough away for a quiet conversation not to carry. A fact Kongpob immediately took advantage of, as he leaned in toward Arthit a bit, their sides now flush from shoulder to thigh. “Maybe you’re eager to play some football?”</p>
<p>“What? What gave you that idea you pervert?” Arthit makes a show of glancing around the car, even putting on a look of surprise and a touch of offense. “Don’t you ever have anything else on your mind?”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who started it.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? When?”</p>
<p>Kongpob just looked him in the eyes, leaned in even closer (effectively pinning Arthit to the window), and brought up a hand up to Arthit’s face to run a finger slowly down his nose and across his lips.</p>
<p>Arthit was shocked both by Kongpob’s brazen action and by its implication that he WAS awake during Arthit’s momentary lapse in control on the plane. Damn it. He knew that was going to come back and bite him in the ass. That was exactly why he didn’t do those sorts of things in public. He did not need to add any sort of fuel to the fire that was Kongpob’s shameless teasing. And the smug brat had the audacity to lie to him about it!</p>
<p>“So you WERE awake on the plane! Why didn’t you move or say anything?!?!”</p>
<p>He tried to use his firm voice. The one he used to get actually get something across to Kongpob when his boyfriend was in one of these flirty moods. It wasn’t too difficult considering he was in fact a bit annoyed (although mostly at himself). However, whatever feelings of annoyance quickly transformed to feelings of regret at calling Kongpob out on the ruse when the younger man closed the distance between them and whispered what he said next into Arthit’s ear.</p>
<p>“Why would I do anything to make you stop?” He practically purred the words and slipped a hand up to grasp firmly onto Arthit’s upper thigh. Arthit was completely shocked. There was no one around and Kongpob literally had him surrounded. Relentlessly, Kongpob added, “You were the one touching my body so sweetly.”</p>
<p>“KONGPOB! Don’t say it like that! You make it sound worse than it was. Besides I didn’t even mean to touch you. I...uh...I was just stretching and your face got in the way.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is so. Besides, this is our stop.” He shoved Kongpob away as he stood, but it wasn’t enough to wipe the smug grin off his boyfriend’s face.</p>
<p>After a couple more train rides, they finally reached the campus and went through the process of checking Kongpob into his student apartment. Arthit waited patiently in the lobby by the elevators as Kongpob collected his keys, student ID card, and welcome packet. At last, they entered Kong’s new apartment and set the luggage down before walking around to inspect the place. It was a single bedroom apartment with a kitchenette and small sitting area, connected to a bedroom containing a full-sized bed and one full bath. It was a fully furnished apartment, right down to the bedding, but they still had to unpack Kong’s clothing and personal items.</p>
<p>“Okay, where should we start?” Asked Arthit, as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together, obviously referring to what luggage they should start unpacking first.</p>
<p>Kongpob stepped in close again, almost backing Arthit into the bed. “How about right here?”</p>
<p>Arthit, stubbornly playing coy said, “The bed? But the bed is already made with sheets. We don’t need to do anything with it.”</p>
<p>“I think” And suddenly Arthit was on his back with Kong hovering over him on his elbows. “that it needs to be tested out a bit first.”</p>
<p>“Kongpo-”</p>
<p>But suddenly Kongpob was kissing him and Arthit felt weightless. Like he was underwater, suspended in both time and space and breathless no matter how many times he gasped for air. Like there was nothing keeping him from just drifting off entirely. Except that wasn’t true because Kongpob was here. Kongpob was always here to keep him anchored and steady. No matter how lost in his feelings Arthit got. No matter if this love that he felt seemed so overwhelming to the point that he became afraid of being swallowed by it entirely, he knew that would never happen as long at Kongpob was there. Just to hold him and to have Arthit hold him back. That was enough to keep Arthit from drowning.</p>
<p>And despite his small protest at Kongpob pinning him down so suddenly, if Arthit was being honest with himself, there was nowhere else he’d rather be in that moment. The rest of the week may be hectic, and the rest of the year back home without his boyfriend may be lonely. But right now, right here, things were good.</p>
<p>They were so, so good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kongpob POV. In which the boys run errands, meet new people, and forget how to communicate with their words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kongpob woke the next morning to the alarm on his phone. Arthit, predictably, did not. Not that Kongpob really minded at that moment. There were several errands he needed to run today in preparation for his upcoming week, but he wasn’t necessarily in a rush. He’d let his boyfriend sleep in a bit longer before waking him.  </p>
<p>Currently said boyfriend was curled in against Kongpob’s side, mouth hanging open just a bit with a very adorable patch of hair sticking straight up in the back of his head. Returning his phone to the nightstand, Kongpob lowered his head back to the pillow. He faced Arthit and allowed himself to soak in this moment. “Early-morning” Arthit was one of his favorite indulgences. Through his years together with his boyfriend, Kongpob had come to learn that this Arthit was very different from other Arthits.  </p>
<p>For example, “early-morning” Arthit was different from “late-night” Arthit, who often became more forward in his interactions, especially when in private together. He would start the night off acting indignant at first to Kongpob’s teasing but would ultimately be the one wrapping his arms around Kongpob from behind as Kongpob stayed up late to work on an assignment or to study, wordlessly seeking attention.  </p>
<p>“Early-morning” Arthit was definitely different from “out-in-public" Arthit, who allowed Kongpob a certain amount of leeway but who still maintained a respectful distance and restrained from too much PDA. “Out-in-public" Arthit often overlapped with “hanging-with-friends" Arthit, who was charming, sociable, and generous with his smiles.   </p>
<p>Kongpob maintained “early-morning” Arthit as one of his favorites though, because this Arthit was sincere and vulnerable in a way that was rare to see while he was fully awake. Sometimes in the morning Kongpob would stroke Arthit’s hair or graze a finger along his jawline just to see what reaction he might get from his boyfriend. All while still sleeping, sometimes Arthit would gift him with the sweetest half-smile. Other times he may sigh softly or mumble cutely under his breath. Kongpob loved the mornings where Arthit would react by snuggling in closer or pressing into Kongpob’s touch. These responses were so genuine, so real, and so lovely that they still made Kongpob’s heart flutter even after all these years of waking up next to him.  </p>
<p>Even after getting out of bed, Arthit would often stumble around the room, still drowsy and heavy lidded, letting Kongpob push a towel into his hands and steer him toward the bathroom for a shower to wake him up the rest of the way. It was a very common routine at this point, yet it still made Kongpob want to gather up this sweet, vulnerable Arthit in his arms and press soft kisses to his eyelids, to his forehead, to his nose. This was an Arthit that was only for Kongpob to see, pleasing the small, possessive side of Kongpob. Which made waking Arthit up in the mornings a bit difficult sometimes.  </p>
<p>So Kongpob let himself indulge for a little while longer, leaning in to brush away a stray strand of hair before placing a soft kiss to Arthit’s forehead. This morning he was rewarded with quick little sleepy smile from his boyfriend before Arthit snuggled a bit deeper into the pillow. How was this man so adorable, even while sleeping? Though he was clearly not ready to wake up anytime soon, so Kongpob reluctantly got out of bed to shower and get dressed for the day.  </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later he was peppering his boyfriend’s jaw with light kisses. This type of wake-up method was usually too much for Arthit, but Kongpob was feeling extra energetic that morning and found he couldn’t resist the urge. Thankfully Arthit didn’t seem to mind, although he seemed a bit surprised at the attention when he finally opened his eyes and realized what was happening. “Good morning,” Kongpob greeted with a smile as his boyfriend sat up.  </p>
<p>“Mmmmorning,” responded Arthit with a cute yawn, glancing over at Kongpob, who was still grinning. ”Why are you smiling like that? What are you so happy about?” </p>
<p>“I guess I’m just happy because the sun is finally up.” He grinned at Arthit. </p>
<p>His boyfriend responded with a half-hearted eye roll. “So, what things do you need to get done today?” </p>
<p>There were many things Kongpob still had to do in preparation for the start of classes on Monday. First on the list though was breakfast.  </p>
<p>“Well, we should get something to eat first. Then I need to pick up my textbooks from the university bookstore. I was also hoping to explore the campus and figure out the route to my classes.”  </p>
<p>“And the store? Don’t you also need to buy some kitchen and bathroom supplies?” </p>
<p>“Yes, but we still have tomorrow to finish up whatever we aren’t able to get through today. Are you hungry?” Arthit’s stomach answered loudly for him, making Kongpob chuckle. Once Arthit was showered and dressed, the two had a quick breakfast at the coffee shop at the bottom level of Kongpob’s apartment building before catching a bus to campus. Fortunately, Kongpob’s apartment was located only a few stops away from the university. Kongpob’s first errand of the day was collecting his pre-ordered textbooks from the campus bookstore. It was about a 10-minute walk from the bus stop and Kongpob used the walk as an opportunity to familiarize himself with the campus layout.  </p>
<p>Classes hadn’t started yet, but there was already a lot of activity and movement going on around campus. Junior students, loaded up like pack mules, trudged toward the dormitories. Returning students clustered together in established friend groups around the campus eateries and lounging spaces. And freshmen wandered around in a daze, always identifiable by the wideness of their eyes or the doting family following close behind. The two boys walked along at a leisurely pace, taking in the scenery.  </p>
<p>Kongpob thought it felt familiar on one hand, while vastly different on the other. The buildings, the smells, and the language were all different. But the buzz of excitement, the laughter, and the energy were all the same. It felt strange to be starting over again. Like baking a cake from scratch, but at least this time he had four years of experience under his belt. He still had to put the ingredients together, but now he was familiar with the recipe and knew how to avoid getting burned.  </p>
<p>They finally arrived at the bookstore, and Arthit went to explore the aisles a bit while Kongpob waited in line at the pick-up counter. The line wasn’t too long early in the morning, but it still took him a while to wrap up and go searching for his boyfriend again. He found Arthit near the front on the store, a bookstore bag in one hand.  </p>
<p>“You bought something, P’?”  </p>
<p>Arthit opened the bag and pulled out a pair of caps, handing one to Kongpob and placing the other on his own head. It was a simple logo cap in a dark navy blue color, with white trim along the bill. </p>
<p>“You bought a university cap to a school you don’t attend?” Kongpob teased. </p>
<p>“Well, it is the school my boyfriend goes to, isn’t it? Also, I saw this and thought it might be useful.” Arthit pulled out a keychain with a small pocket flashlight hanging from it. “For your apartment key...and in case you’re walking home in the dark. You should be careful in places you are unfamiliar with. Especially when you’re alone.” Arthit looked a little sheepish stating this last bit for Kongpob.  </p>
<p>Thinking it particularly sweet for Arthit to show his care for him in this way, Kongpob found it very difficult to resist pulling him in for a hug. He settled for gently taking the keychain from his boyfriend’s grasp and sending him a bright smile to show his appreciation. “Thank you for looking out for me this way, P’Arthit.” Arthit still looked bashful but at least receptive to the affection, so Kongpob counted that as a win.  </p>
<p>On their way out of the store, a student at a table booth caught their attention and handed them a pamphlet promoting the welcoming activities for new students that were going on that weekend. Most of them were geared toward the freshman, but there were also activities being put on by the different faculties. The Faculty of Economics and Finance in particular would be hosting a casual come-and-go dinner party that evening in one of the economics buildings. The pamphlet listed 6-7pm as the hour for graduate students to mingle with each other and with the academic staff.  </p>
<p>When Kongpob didn’t appear to show enough interest in the event, Arthit scolded him for not applying what he learned through the SOTUS system. "It’s important to take an effort in creating good relationships between peers. Besides, how are you supposed to make any friends if you don’t socialize?” Kongpob tried to argue that he really didn’t want to waste any time he had with Arthit since it was limited. He was fine just running errands with Arthit or staying in to relax in each other’s company. A socializing event meant he’d have to divide his attention, and Kongpob admitted he wasn’t very eager to do that. But Arthit argued back that it would be an easier transition when he leaves if Kongpob already had friend group in place through his classmates. Arthit was right, and Kongpob knew it.  </p>
<p>On their way back across campus, Kongpob found himself wandering around the various buildings, already trying to memorize some of the routes between his classes. Arthit didn’t seem to mind. He followed close behind, occasionally stopping to read some of the various plaques that decorated the academic building’s outer walls or take a picture of the flowers planted around the garden areas. Once Kongpob felt appropriately familiar with the campus layout, they headed back to his apartment to drop off the textbooks. </p>
<p>They didn’t stay still for long though since Kongpob’s kitchen was currently barren of food and lunchtime was creeping up on them. They caught a bus to the nearest market so that they could pick up some basic food and cooking supplies. Kongpob thought the market was interesting and made a note to return later in order to enjoy it more thoroughly. Today, though, the two boys tried to make quick work of picking up the essentials. Finally, when they arrived back at the apartment the two were able to use the groceries they had picked up to make a fresh lunch. </p>
<p>Worn from all the walking and shopping, they ended up on the bed again, where they napped a short while until it was time for them to start getting ready for the welcome dinner. Kongpob was changing into a nicer button-up shirt when he noticed Arthit hesitating to get ready. “Is something wrong, P’?” </p>
<p>Arthit looked away from his suitcase toward Kongpob and seemed to be thinking about his answer before saying “Maybe I should just stay here at the apartment while you go out. It’s a dinner for the students after all. I don’t mind staying to continue unpacking your other suitcase.” A small part of Kongpob had been worried about this. He had worried that Arthit would get caught up in his head again about public image. At least that’s what Kongpob was assuming Arthit was anxious about. So Kongpob picked up the pamphlet in order to emphasize the statement printed that family was welcomed to the dinner as well.  </p>
<p>“I’m not technically family though.” There was no hurtful intent behind the words, but it didn’t stop Kongpob from feeling like Arthit’s words had driven a very sharp dagger into his heart. Ouch. Kongpob realized he did not like that fact at all, so he didn’t even bother to acknowledge it. </p>
<p>Instead, he played dirty, angling his gaze upward toward his boyfriend, thrusting out his bottom lip just a smidge, and using the tone of voice he knew Arthit found very hard to resist. “Please, P’Arthit.” Kongpob would be getting Arthit to this event one way or another. No way would he be okay leaving his boyfriend here alone. They only had one more week together, and Kongpob would be sure to spend as much of that time as he could with Arthit.  </p>
<p>Arthit gave a dramatic sigh, but Kongpob’s tactic worked in the end, “Okay, okay! I’ll go with you. Which one should I wear?” He asked, holding up two dress shirts. Smiling again, Kongpob helped him decide.  </p>
<p>Once they were dressed, they headed out again toward campus. Upon reaching the economics building, a sign outside directed them to the fourth floor for the meet-and-greet. A girl sat at a table outside of the event room with a sign-in list. Kongpob gave his name, and she checked him off before handing him a welcome bag along with a stick-on nametag with his name already printed onto it. To Arthit she handed a blank tag with the word “Guest” printed at the top.  </p>
<p>While Arthit used one of the available markers to write his name and place the tag on his shirt, Kongpob took a moment to look around the room. It was a large sized event hall, with a scattering of tables, about half of which were filled with food. They had arrived about fifteen minutes into the event, and as a result the room already had plenty of students wandering around. The professors were conveniently dressed in matching polo shirts, navy blue like the university color, and with the Economics Faculty logo printed on the left breast. </p>
<p>“Go on, go mingle.” Arthit said as the two walked further into the room.  </p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave you here alone.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Look, I’m hungry. I’m going to make a plate of food for myself. I’ll make a plate for you too. I’ll meet you in a few minutes.” Arthit all but pushed him out into the middle the room before turning back toward a table piled high with dumplings and shrimp.  </p>
<p>Kongpob, for some strange reason, wasn’t really feeling like himself at the moment. This kind of scene was normally his element. He was good at interacting with people. He was charming on the best of days and perfectly respectable on all the rest. He was good at this and he knew it. So why was he currently feeling like he’d rather be anywhere else but here? Arthit had to actually talk him into coming tonight, which was just weird. He needed to get a hold of himself and at least make an effort to make a good impression tonight. These were his peers and professors for the next two years, and he’d rather start off strong with them. He managed to introduce himself to a couple of professors before he spotted the tag of a woman across the table Kongpob was standing near. Kongpob recognized the name as the person he corresponded with for the scholarship and admission process. He introduces himself to the woman, who explains that she was the international student liaison for the Economics and Finance Faculty.  </p>
<p>“It’s nice to finally put a face to the name, Mr. Sutiluck. There are a few international students who have already arrived to the dinner actually. Would you like to meet them?” She hardly waited for a response before she was already guiding Kongpob over to a group of students clustered near one of the corners of the room. </p>
<p>Kongpob introduced himself and in return ended up meeting eight of the faculty’s international students that night, including two other Thai students, three Koreans, an American, a Pakistani, and one student from France. There were twenty-three total international students in their faculty, the liaison explained. Kongpob figured he would eventually meet the rest through their classes. The professor left him there with the other students, and Kongpob was actually having a nice time talking to and meeting everyone when Arthit returned to his side with a plate of food outstretched toward him.  </p>
<p>Kongpob took the plate with a quick smile of thanks to his boyfriend, when he heard a soft gasp come from his other side. He turned to see a girl, by the name of Nin if he remembered correctly, looking at Arthit. “Another Thai student?” she asked excitedly, clapping her hands together.  </p>
<p>“Uh, no.” Arthit answered with a small bow, a very faint shade of pink coloring the top of his cheeks. “I’m just his guest.” He stated, pointing to his tag and then to Kongpob.  </p>
<p>Nin visibly deflated, but only briefly, before perking up again to continue her inquires. She really was quite animated Kongpob noted. “Oh, well that was nice of you to accompany Kongpob. I wish someone had come with me to help me move. Maybe I would be less sore from lugging around my suitcases. Anyway, I’m Nin. It’s nice to meet you. How do you two know each other?” </p>
<p>Damn it. They hadn’t talked about this yet. He’d been meaning to ask Arthit about his comfort level with being out as a couple in public during this trip. Back at home, they were able to be the most natural when they were out with their friends. In the past year, Arthit started to become comfortable with the occasional hand holding in public or, more rarely, a brief kiss if they were in a more relatively secluded spot. Of course, Kongpob still had to work for these moments, but Arthit’s reservations with public affection were more about propriety now than about any sort of shame or embarrassment over being in a same-sex relationship.  </p>
<p>But this was a new university in a new country. And Kongpob had just thrown rings into the mix. Rings that they hadn’t even discussed seriously yet. Kongpob had never had an issue with being public with their relationship, but he knew Arthit took time to become comfortable disclosing that info around new people. He knew this and was fine with it. He took his cues from Arthit when they met new people. But Kongpob had gotten so caught up in moving and running errands, that he forgot to check with Arthit first before they came here tonight. Too late now, though. He’d just have to go with whatever Arthit decided to define their relationship as. Which was why Kongpob was taken almost by complete surprise to hear his answer.  </p>
<p>“I’m, uh...I’m his boyfriend.” Kongpob was pretty sure that he looked as surprised as some of the other students who had overheard. Now the blush on Arthit’s cheeks was back with a vengeance, brighter and broader across his face, but he didn’t look like he regretted what he said. Somewhere behind him Kongpob could hear Nin reacting positively, as well as a several other students. Someone’s voice (a male’s voice) stated that his boyfriend had just left the day before. Everyone else seemed accepting enough, as far as he could tell, but Kongpob had stopped caring. He was too busy still staring at Arthit, who was in turn very busy looking everywhere except at Kongpob.  </p>
<p>The rest of the hour passed quickly after that. He thinks he must have eaten at some point, since Arthit eventually pried an empty plate from his hands to throw away for him. The other students seemed eager to make friends and before the event was over Kongpob found himself part of a group chat. A night out was already being planned for tomorrow evening- before classes began on Monday. A small part of Kongpob felt a little guilty that he was barely paying attention to the conversation. The larger, more dominant part though was completely single-minded in the idea of getting his boyfriend alone again.  </p>
<p>They eventually said their goodbyes to the others and headed back to the apartment. They were both quiet the whole way there. An air of anticipation hummed, electric, around the two of them that they both seemed reluctant to bring attention to in case it dissipated.  </p>
<p>Finally, the door was closed behind them and Kongpob wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Arthit. His boyfriend was stubborn though (no surprise), and he turned around at the last second. It didn’t matter though. Kongpob already had his sun captured, and he rested his chin over Arthit’s left shoulder as he squeezed just enough to let the older man know that he wouldn’t be getting away anytime soon. Arthit didn’t try to escape though, he just placed his hands over the top of Kongpob’s and leaned his weight back against him. </p>
<p>Kongpob could feel the entire line of Arthit’s back and shoulders pressed firmly against his chest. They were standing flush hip to hip, and Kongpob’s body was reacting accordingly. Neither of them moved for several minutes though. Instead, they just stood together, pushing closer and closer, breathing each other in.  </p>
<p>Kongpob knew they needed to have a conversation soon. He was proud of Arthit’s declaration tonight. It always thrilled him to no end to hear Arthit call himself Kongpob’s boyfriend. He wanted to talk to him further about the rings too. What they signified to Kongpob and what he thought they meant for their future together. The brief exchange at the airport hadn’t totally encapsulated everything he had tried to convey. He knew it was a conversation they needed to have, but he also knew it wouldn’t be happening tonight. Not when Arthit was pressing his cheek to his so sweetly, rubbing his thumb in circles across Kongpob’s wrist, and pushing back against him in a such a deviously suggestive manner that conveyed he knew the exact reaction it would gain from Kongpob.  </p>
<p>So Kongpob put that thought on the back burner for now. They would make another night for talking. Tonight would be for communicating in another way entirely, and the look on Arthit’s face was currently screaming ‘kiss me’.  </p>
<p>So Kongpob did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up: In which in boys go on a date, take some pictures, and Arthit returns home to a surprise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which classes finally start, Kongpob is a butterfly magnet, and the boys have a serious conversation (sort of) about their future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every chapter that I try to write always ends up turning into 2 chapters, whoops. This chapter and the next were originally supposed to be one, but I decided to split them to keep it from being too long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday morning, Arthit was relieved that Kongpob decided to sleep in a bit before grabbing breakfast and heading to the store once again. This time, they were able to take their time. Arthit was content with just following Kongpob around the store as he picked up cleaning supplies, extra towels, and some more cooking utensils.  </p><p>Back at the apartment, Arthit used the groceries they had purchased the day before to make lunch, while Kongpob gathered his materials for his next day and looked over the available syllabi that were already up on the online platform. Kongpob’s phone continued to buzz throughout the day. The group chat from the students they met yesterday, Kongpob told him. They wanted to meet in the early evening for dinner, at a place not too far from campus.  </p><p>The rest of the day was spent in quiet closeness, with Arthit seated up against the headboard responding to work emails on his laptop and with Kongpob beside him, reading through the first couple of chapters in his textbooks. They didn’t need to talk. They didn’t even need to touch. Just being near each other was enough. Comfortable and pleasant. </p><p>At around six that evening, they found themselves arriving to the restaurant, a local noodle house not far from campus. Most of the students they had met the previous night end up joining, including some of their guests and significant others, a dozen in total. The dinner conversations ranged anywhere from talking about their respective cultures, to what their experience of being in a foreign country had been like so far, to speculating about the upcoming semester. After dinner, the group made their way back to campus on foot. However, before they had completed their journey, the group suddenly came to halt. Up ahead one of the South Korean girls, Min Jee, was gesturing enthusiastically towards a bar to her left with one hand, while clinging to the hand of her girlfriend with the other. The bubblegum pink dyed underlayer of her hair seemed almost neon in the reflection of the flashing bar sign above her.  </p><p>“You guys, it’s still early. We should stop in here for a quick drink! It’ll be fun.” A couple of students in the group declined the invitation and proceeded to campus, but the rest of the group agreed to stop in for a drink. It was a small, casual place called Rice Bar and not too busy as it was early on a Sunday evening. Thus, there was plenty of space still available for the group of students.  </p><p>Arthit and Kongpob ended up in the middle of large round-table booth. Nin, who they had become the most friendly with since yesterday, took a seat next to Arthit, and Cam, the one American student, took the seat next to Kongpob. As the group ordered their drinks, Arthit took a look around the dimly lit bar and was a bit puzzled to notice mostly men as patrons. Many, he was surprised to notice, appeared to be seated as couples. He must not have been able to keep the confusion off of his face very well, because soon Cam was speaking up.  </p><p>“By that look on your face, I’m guessing you figured out this is a gay bar, Arthit?”  </p><p>Arthit’s feelings of confusion turned to shock, only briefly, before turning into a red-hot mix of embarrassment and shame. Embarrassment at a topic he wasn’t accustomed to talking about in public and shame at himself for the initial urge he’d had to pull away from Kongpob at that moment. He hadn’t, of course. He wouldn’t. Not anymore. But the urge to hide their relationship, to deny that part of himself, sometimes still reared its ugly head. He found himself at a loss for how to respond, mentally berating himself for temporarily losing his composure. Suddenly, Arthit felt Kongpob’s hand on his thigh, gently squeezing It wasn’t a touch meant to tease or excite though, just a supportive touch that somehow Kongpob knew his boyfriend needed. A touch that brought Arthit back from his run-away thoughts. A touch that anchored him. In the end, Cam didn’t need a response, as he just continued on without one. </p><p>“Are there any popular gay bars you guys visit in Thailand?” </p><p>Thankfully, Kongpob was the one to answer. “To be honest, we don’t visit gay bars specifically. There is one place we go often, owned by a friend of ours, but it’s just a typical bar.”  </p><p>“Oh, interesting. Ari and I met at one while he was working there, so maybe I just assume everybody meets their boyfriend at one. How did you two end up together?” </p><p>As their drinks arrived, Kongpob relayed the story of how they met, with Arthit finally relaxing enough to jump in as well. Cam talked about meeting his own boyfriend, and pretty soon the rest of the group were all taking turns talking about their significant other’s as well. Or lack thereof, as Nin, very pointedly reminded the group riling a laugh out of everybody. Cam and Kongpob ended up having a lot in common, including connection to a family business. They talked for a while about expectations their families had for them, but Arthit only partially listened. Instead, he chatted with Nin and another Thai student named Tanewat, or just Tan as he insisted, who both attended their undergraduate program in Cha-am.  </p><p>By the end of their time at the bar, Arthit was glad that Konpob had already made several friends here in China. He was grateful there would be people to look out for him, since Arthit couldn’t. A fact that still hurt him to think about.  </p><p>That night, as they lay down to sleep, Kongpob wrapped his arms around Arthit from behind, somehow knowing that what Arthit craved most was more of that grounding touch. Arthit placed his hand over Kongpob’s, feeling the band on his boyfriend’s finger, and he suddenly had an idea. And he fell asleep that night wrapped in the feelings of security and love.  </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week flew by faster than Arthit would have liked. Most days, Arthit entertained himself alone while Kongpob attended his classes. In the mornings, Arthit walked with him to class and then usually found a place around campus to hang around and do work on his laptop until Kong was out again. During breaks between his classes, Kongpob would seek him out. Sometimes alone and sometimes accompanied by others. Cam, Nin, and Tan were the usual company, but the three student girls from Korea, Jisu, Youra, and Min-Jee (plus girlfriend), had made an appearance a few times. Even the French student Pascal had joined them twice now. They studied together in the garden during the day, or in the library in the cooler evenings.  </p><p>Arthit found himself keeping busy working on a few minor projects from work, but also on the more personal project he’d had an idea about on Sunday. It didn’t take Kongpob very long to notice all of Arthit’s typing and question what he was up to, but Arthit denied him each time he brought it up. Only replying to his boyfriend that he was writing a letter, but to whom and for what reason remained unanswered. Kongpob never pushed it farther than that, but Arthit was amused to notice the curiosity amplify just slightly each time Kongpob asked again.  </p><p>Later in the evenings, if Kongpob wasn’t studying in the library, he was at home completing assignments at his desk, while Arthit puttered around doing laundry or cooking dinner. It was a routine they fell into fast, considering it was actually a familiar one.  </p><p>On Thursday, after Kongpob’s last class ended at 5 pm, the boys decided to go out. It was Arthit’s last night with Kongpob in China, as his flight departed early the following morning. They went out to explore the city a bit rather than stay in, since both of them had been a bit cooped up that week. The Shanghai Botanical Garden in the city was having a temporary butterfly exhibit and the direct subway route had them there in less than twenty minutes.  </p><p>The scenery was beautiful, and Arthit felt downright entranced as they made their way through the exhibits, complete with a picturesque waterfall and flowers of every color, size, and shape. They were in the butterfly section of the garden when Arthit turned to check on Kongpob, only to find an image both strikingly alluring and completely ridiculous all at once. There Kongpob stood, leaning against the railing of the small fish pond, looking like a freaking model with a half dozen butterflies draped eloquently across his shoulders, arms and cheek. Like they just couldn’t help but to be drawn to him. Like he was the most deliciously sweet nectar in the entire garden, and okay, maybe Arthit couldn’t really blame them for their choice selection of a landing spot. Just like Arthit thought no one would blame him for pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the moment.  </p><p>Later, Kongpob would share what he called his own favorite picture of their date, a candid shot of Arthit looking down cross-eyed at a butterfly that had landed on the tip of his nose. The bright smile and full laughter that rung out of Kongpob as Arthit spluttered embarrassment at the photo, would come to be a memory he replayed often after his return to Thailand. It took all of his willpower to keep an air of annoyance as Kongpob took his face between his hands and lightly kissed the place on his nose the butterfly had been. At least there weren’t any other people within view of them at the moment.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, P’. You look adorable in that picture. Although I have to admit, it made me a little jealous. You let that butterfly kiss you and that just won’t do.” He began to lean in for another kiss, but Arthit’s brain was close to short-circuiting, kicking his survival instincts into flight mode. If the rest of their time spent in the garden consisted of Kongpob trailing after Arthit like a puppy begging for attention, well Arthit thought that Kongpob only had himself to blame for that.  </p><p> </p><p>They picked up dinner afterwards and brought it back to Kongpob’s apartment. They didn’t want to stay up too late, since Arthit needed to be up by five the next morning to leave for the airport. But as they cleaned up after dinner and began dressing for bed, Arthit noticed Kongpob was a bit quieter than usual. Once they were both ready to go to sleep, Kongpob sat down gently at the foot of the bed and waved Arthit over, a tentative half-smile on his face. Arthit was trying not to feel alarmed at this uncharacteristically pensive and cautious Kongpob.  </p><p>“I wanted to talk to you, P’Arthit,” He started out, “about the rings. Things at the airport were kind of rushed. I didn’t know you were coming with me, or I would have waited until I had more time.” He was looking at Arthit so intensely now. Everything that followed was expressed earnestly. Every word seemed to be carefully chosen, so Arthit stayed silent and just listened as Kongpob spoke.  </p><p>“P’Arthit, from the very day we met, you have always managed to leave an impression on me. Somehow, you became such an important part of my life since the moment you walked into it. Even in the early days, you left me feeling frustrated, annoyed, irritated...” Kongpob stopped to chuckle at Arthit’s slight frown “...inspired, encouraged, cared for.” Kongpob’s fingers were at Arthit’s temple now, brushing the hair from his face. “Then later you made me feel heartbreak, but also adoration and love. Sometimes, I think that by now you must hold my entire heart already. Surely there is nothing left for me to give. No part of my heart, my genuine self that I haven’t already freely given to you, P’Arthit. Surely at this point, it is less likely that you have my entire heart, and more likely that you ARE my entire heart. And then you will do something so amazingly mundane, so astronomically ordinary, and so plainly Arthit, and I will fall in love with you all over again. And it always feels exactly like the first time.” </p><p>Then Kongpob’s eyes were shining with unspilled tears, and he was wiping the wetness away from Arthit’s cheek with his thumb. </p><p>“I know that our future together will be full of hurdles. I know there are legal and social issues that are out of our control. But what I would like, more than anything is to stay by your side, P’Arthit, for the rest of our lives. I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you again and again. Would you let me stay by your side? Would you continue wearing that ring, knowing what it symbolizes? That you will always be my sun, my heart? That you will always be mine? </p><p>Arthit was shaking at this point, and struggling just to remember how to form words again. He’d given up trying to control his tears, and they fell freely now down his face. Then suddenly, he was up and rummaging in his laptop carrier.  </p><p>“P’Arthit, what...?” </p><p>He returned to sit on the bed and practically pushed a small stack of paper underneath Kongpob’s nose. “I can’t.” And he immediately regret his choice of words when he saw look on Kongpob’s face, so he quickly added on, “I can’t tell you. You have to read them, the letters. I’m better at writing these things down I think.” </p><p>Over the course of the week there in China, Arthit had taken to writing a new letter to Kongpob every day. His original intention had been to mail them to his boyfriend one at a time once he’d returned back to Thailand. Now though, he thought they’d be of better use in this situation. Four letters. He’d written his heart out over the course of four letters.  </p><p>While Kongpob read, Arthit reflected over the words he’d written. In the letter he’d confessed his doubts and fears, but had also written about the surety he felt now in their relationship and in himself. He talked about his love for Kongpob, of course, and for his desire to keep the man by his side of the rest of his life. It took Kongpob nearly 10 minutes to read it all, and every second was torture to Arthit.  </p><p>Now it was Kongpob’s turn to cry, but he did so with a smile on his face. Then he stood to place the letters on his desk, before coming back to pull Arthit into his arms.  </p><p>Later, as the two lay in bed as an interwoven tangle of relaxed limbs and flushed cheeks, Arthit spoke softly into Kongpob’s chest.  </p><p>“So, what does this mean? Am I still your boyfriend? Or your...fiancé?” </p><p>For a minute Kongpob only tightened his hold on Arthit’s waist, then he pushed his head down to press chaste lips to the top of his head. His answer was both sincere and indisputable.  </p><p>“Arthit, you are my heart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would anybody be interested if I put the letters Arthit wrote up as a separate work? </p><p>Also, the locations mentioned in this chapter, Rice Bar and the Shanghai Botanical Gardens, are real places!</p><p>Up next: In which Arthit returns home and has some explaining to do to his mother.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Kongpob tries to soak up all the loving he can get before his boyfriend leaves and Arthit decides it's time to be honest with his mother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arthit POV</p><p>New tags as I update</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Arthit opened his eyes the next day, it wasn’t due to a blaring alarm or even to Kongpob gently shaking him awake. It was to the feeling of his boyfriend whispering something into the back of his neck. He could feel the movement of Kongpob’s lips, his breath warm against his nape as he spoke softly. Arthit wasn’t even sure Kongpob had realized he was awake yet.  </p><p>“What-?” He’d only gotten out a single word, but Arthit shut his mouth quickly, immediately regretting his decision to interrupt Kongpob. We was afraid Kongpob would stop talking and Arthit wouldn’t get the chance to hear what his boyfriend had been whispering. But Kongpob only paused briefly before continuing on, arms snaking their way a bit tighter around Arthit’s chest.  </p><p>“Good morning, P’Arthit.” And even if he couldn’t see Kongpob’s face, he could still feel the smile against his skin which was followed by a soft kiss and then another. On a different day, Arthit might have protested, however weakly, but today he remained still and relaxed a bit further into the arms holding him.  </p><p>“I was just saying how glad I am that I was able to spend his week together with you. It was more than I had thought I would have.” Then suddenly one of Kongpob’s hands had snuck its way up to stroke lightly against Arhit’s cheek, and he could already feel his face warming from a blush. It was embarrassing how easily something Kongpob did could get a reaction out of him, without even any permission from himself. His body usually just decided to act of its own accord.  </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong. I’m heartsick already from knowing that you have to leave today, but I’m sure I will recover faster knowing that you’ll be there waiting for me to return. It’s a comfort knowing we will still visit and talk to each other in the meantime. It’s not ideal, but it’ll be enough for the time being. It’ll have to be.” Then Kongpob’s fingers were brushing across his lips, and Arthit could feel even his ears burning hot from the touch. “I could do anything. I could be anywhere, P’Arthit, knowing that you were there supporting me, loving me, waiting for me if you had to. You are so precious to me, Arthit.”  </p><p>And suddenly he couldn’t take anymore. He turned around so quickly that even Kongpob was startled by the sudden shift. Then he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest, effectively hiding what he was sure that an intensely red blush and shutting Kongpob up at the same time. Damn Kongpob. It was too early for this. He’d only just woken up and he could already feel his heart racing in his chest.  </p><p>Speaking of early. He asked aloud what time it was, but his words were muffled from Kongpob’s shirt and he was forced to reluctantly lift his face up and repeat them.  </p><p>“I said what time is it?” </p><p>“Just past four-thirty.”  </p><p>Arthit groaned at hearing this, and plopped himself back against his boyfriend to use as a pillow. Why did he book such an early morning flight? “Too early Kongpob.” Not bothering to open his eyes, he made a blind grab for the comforter to pull over the top of them both. “Not ready to wake up yet.” </p><p>Arthit could feel Kongpob’s chuckle more than he could hear it, his chest quickly rising and falling with his amusement. Then his voice took on that teasing tone that Arthit knew would only mean trouble. “Well I have a few ways in mind that would help to wake you up.”  Kongpob said as he gathered Arthit into his arms, his grip tight but gentle as he pulled, until all of Arthit’s weight was completely resting on top of him.  </p><p>“KONGPOB!”  </p><p>Well so much for sleep. Arthit supposed he would just have to catch up on his rest on the plane.  </p><p>- </p><p>Arthit breathed a sigh of relief as he found his seat after sliding in with his luggage past the closing doors of the Meglav train headed to the airport. He was worried he would miss the train and be even more delayed than he already was. After messing around in bed with Kongpob for a bit longer than Arthit had time for that morning, he spent the rest of the time scrambling to shower and change so that he could make it to the airport on time for his flight.  </p><p>Not for the first time, Kongpob had insisted again that morning to travel with him to the airport to drop him off. Arthit was firm in his refusal though, since Kongpob had class starting at eight am. He wouldn’t have enough time to see him off and return before his class began. Arthit wanted Kongpob to remain focused and dedicated to his schoolwork, and had thus won this argument. They settled for saying their more private goodbyes in Kongpob’s room and walking together to the bus stop.  </p><p>Arthit had already packed his bags the night before in order to be ready to go in the morning. Gathering his belonging had been quick, and all too soon there was nothing left for him to pack. There was nothing left for him to do but leave.  </p><p>Placing his luggage by the door, he turned to face Kongpob. Then, judging by the look on Kongpob’s face, he may have surprised the man by being the first one to open his arms for an embrace, which Kongpob swiftly and eagerly returned. And while there was a hitch in his throat and both the looks and the kisses they shared were bittersweet, the overall feeling remained a positive one. Maybe he had cried all his tears out last night and there was nothing left now. Or maybe, even though it was goodbye, he was more confident than ever that this was just a new chapter in their life together. That so much of their story had yet to be written, and that he bore a ring on his finger symbolizing that promise.  </p><p>They walked hand in hand to the bus stop, something Arthit rarely felt comfortable with, but that morning he hadn’t been quite ready to disconnect from Kongpob just yet. One final embrace, a couple of whispered “I love you’s”, and then Arthit was waving from his seat by the window as his boyfriend grew smaller and smaller in the distance against the background of the large university gates. </p><p>From then on, Arthit was at least grateful that he remained busy, hopping from bus, to train, to terminal, to gate. It wasn’t until he was finally still again on his seat aboard the plane that he was allowed to ponder what his life may look like now without Kongpob immediately by his side.  </p><p>Which was how he fell asleep, thinking about their journey ahead and what new obstacles may come about from their new long-distance relationship. But if Arhit was worried at all about it, he did a good job at hiding it. In fact, one steward noted, with some amassment as they pushed their snack cart down the aisle, that Arthit’s faint smile remained even in his sleep, and that the fingers on his right hand remained protectively grasped around the ring on his left.  </p><p>- </p><p>One seven-and-a-half-hour flight and a 45-minute cab ride later, Arthit finally arrived at home. He was exhausted, and all he could think about was flopping in bed to take a nap. Instead, like a responsible adult he found himself begrudgingly unpacking his luggage and putting his dirty clothes to wash. He was about to crawl into bed when his stomach suddenly made a very loud protest. Then he remembered that he’d barely picked at the food given to him on the airplane, not really a fan of bland fish and cold rice.  </p><p>He was in the middle of scouring his cupboards for food when he was surprised by an insistent knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and none of his friends had texted him to let him know they would be stopping by. He must have stood still in confusion for a couple seconds too long, because the knocking quickly turned into pounding.  </p><p>Making a beeline for the peephole in his door, he was disappointed when all he could make out was a tuft of dark hair, his visitor apparently too petite for Arthit to get a good view of. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that it might be worth it to pretend he wasn’t home, when a voice behind the door resounded.  </p><p>“I know you’re in there, Arthit! Hurry up and open this door!” </p><p>Knowing exactly who that voice belonged too, Arthit practically swung open the door in his haste to let her in. </p><p>“Mother!? What- What are you-?” He could barely get his thoughts out before his mother was barreling through the doorway and into his apartment.  </p><p>"Finally! What where you doing that took you so long to open the door?” She asked, looking anywhere but at Arthit. She was too busy wandering around his small living space, running her fingers along the furniture and squinting at the décor. Arthit could only guess what she was even looking for. Ignoring her question, he skipped straight to trying to figure out why the unexpected visit.  </p><p>“Mother, you scared me. Is everything alright? Why are you here so suddenly?” </p><p>Apparently finishing her inspection, she finally turned around back toward Arthit and smiled. Then he was suddenly being enveloped by arms that were squeezing him tighter than he thought possible by a slight, four-foot ten-inch-tall woman. The top of her head barely reached his chest, but he never minding bending down a bit to return one of his mother’s hugs.  </p><p>“Sorry to drop by unannounced, but I just couldn’t wait. It was an emergency.” That got Arthit worried.  </p><p>“An emergency? What happened? Is Father okay?” He pulled away from the hug to look his mother in the eyes. </p><p>“Your dad’s fine. It’s me, I’m not fine!” </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked. His words laced with concern.  </p><p>Then with a highly dramatic put-upon sigh, she said, “Son, don’t you know stress can have negative side effects? Too much stress can cause premature aging. Gray hair, wrinkles, and weight gain! My health and beauty are on the line here!” </p><p>Arthit was pure confusion at this point as well as a bit frustrated with his mother’s poor communication skills. “Mother! What are you talking about?”  </p><p>“Arthit, I demand to know why you suddenly went on an international trip without telling anybody! The only way I found out was when I called you a couple of days ago and you wouldn’t answer. I located your phone and it pinned your location in Shanghai!! You’ve never even been to China before, what in the world made you travel there so unexpectedly? And why didn’t you let anyone know. I was so worried!”  </p><p>Taken by surprise, Arthit answered, “I’m sorry, mother. Like you said, it was an unexpected trip. I didn’t really have time to call and let anyone know. I didn’t even think you would care that I went on a trip without telling you.”  </p><p>“It’s not a big deal that you went on a trip without telling me, it’s the spontaneity of it. You don’t DO spontaneity, Arthit. I know you well enough to know that.” Then she headed to his small breakfast table to take a seat, pointedly crossing both her legs and her arms in an overt display of stubbornness. “So, what’s the story here?”  </p><p>“Satisfying your curiosity classifies as an emergency now?” Arthit knew he was deflecting, but it was second nature for him now to always steer conversations with his parents as far away from the subject of his relationships as possible.  </p><p>“Don’t even bother with your avoidance tactics this time, son. Actually, I have my own theory of what’s going on here, and really, I’d just like to confirm it. I’ll admit, I've been suspicious of you for a little while now, and I think you’re keeping a secret.” The dramatic sad face she put on almost made Arthit roll his eyes. “You know it hurts that my own son doesn’t seem to trust me enough to let me know what is going in his life. I mean, yes, I may be a bit inquisitive at times, but you are my only child after all!” </p><p>‘Inquisitive?’ Arhit thought. That must be the new word for nosy. He sighed, not really knowing what to do or say at this point. How could be explain his actions without getting caught in a lie? </p><p>“My theory,” his mother went on, “is that you have a secret girlfriend.” Uh oh. A little too on the nose for Arthit’s comfort. He was racking his brain for something, anything to say, but his thought process was too slow in his panicked state. His mother must have taken his silence as a confirmation, and she ploughed on. “Ah hah! I knew it! Is it that Namtan girl you were into a few years back? Did you and her finally reconnect? No, wait, I thought she got married.” Her eyes widened in shock. “Arthit, are you having an affair with a married woman!? No, no you wouldn’t do that. Not my Arthit. It must be someone else then. Yes, that’s it.” Nearly knocking over the chair in her haste to stand, she grabbed his shoulders, lowering Arthit to eye level before she declared, “You have a secret girlfriend that you met online and whom lives in China! It must be getting serious between you two, because you flew out to see her. Son, do I hear wedding bells!?!?”  </p><p>Okay, his mom had lost it. But at least his tongue had finally untied and he could get a word in edge wise. "What!? No, mother, I do not have a secret girlfriend.” </p><p>“Fine, keep it a ‘secret’. Just know that you can’t hide it from me much longer, young man. Your father and I will need to meet her soon if things are this serious between you both.”  </p><p>“No, I’m telling you. I don’t have a secret girlfriend.” Don’t panic, don’t panic, he kept repeating to himself. This was the closest he’d ever come with his mother to the topic of his relationship with Kongpob, and as unprepared for it as he was, it was no wonder he was at a loss for words.  </p><p>She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before stating, “You’ve never been a good liar you know.” He must not have been hiding his stress at the situation very well from his face, because his mother softened her look and sighed. “Okay, I’ll stay out of it. You know I don’t really mean to push you into something you’re not ready for. I was just worried, alright? But I won’t bring it up anymore, I promise.” Then she placed a hand on one of his cheeks, reaching up on tip toe to kiss the other. “I’ll see myself out. I’m glad you made it back home safely. Take care, son.” </p><p>She was half way to the door when Arthit made one of the biggest blind leaps of his life. Probably not too far behind pulling Kongpob into a kiss on the bridge all those years ago. “Wait.” He didn’t turn around, but he knew she had stopped. He could do this.... </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he continued. “I don’t have a secret girlfriend.” </p><p>“Yes, Arthit. You told me. I won’t bother you about it again if you don’t wa-” </p><p>“No, I mean...I don’t have a secret girlfriend, but I do have...” He needed to see her reaction for this part, so he turned around. By the calculating look on her face, she must have already been connecting the dots, but he forced himself to say it anyway. He needed to say it to her. “...a boyfriend.” </p><p>Then, feeling too exposed, unexpectedly relieved, and hesitantly hopeful all at once, Arthit stood facing his mother, waiting for the fallout that never came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kongpob POV next chappie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Kongpob gets a call from Arthit, goes out with his friends, and starts to feel a bit nervous.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS CHAPTER FOUGHT ME TOOTH AND NAIL TO GET WRITTEN<br/>But it's finally here, yay! </p>
<p>Kong POV</p>
<p>Italicized text messages are Arthit; <br/>Bold is Kong</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking home alone after class felt strange. Specifically, a little bit too quiet. No one was there to ask Kongpob how his day of classes had gone. No shuffling of another pair of footsteps on the sidewalk alongside him, no rustle of Arthit's laptop bag, nor sound of his boyfriend’s soft humming.  </p>
<p>Arthit had only been there a week, but Kongpob had already gotten used to walking together with him on his route to and from campus. Now though, he was alone. When he rode the bus, he didn’t need to scoot over to make room for someone else, and he didn’t need to worry about cooking portions large enough to feed two during meals. </p>
<p>He hated it. Not his decision to move, not his circumstance. He hated the fact that Arthit wasn’t with him. Not that he needed to spend every minute of every day with him. They were separate people after all. With separate lives, jobs, and interests. But Kongpob had always felt comfortable in a relationship. His default nature was to care for the people that he loved, especially a significant other. He enjoyed it, thrived on it sometimes. His role in caring for someone was fulfilling to him. Even when he was little, his mother would sometimes joke that Kongpob acted like the parent half the time. Always asking his parents if they had eaten, wanting to help his mother around the house, and volunteering to babysit his nieces whenever he was available. Not having Arthit with him was definitely frustrating in more ways than one. </p>
<p>After his last class of the day, Kongpob headed back to his apartment in order to change and freshen up. His new group of classmates were all excited about a successful first week and were eager to celebrate. He had about an hour before he was expected to meet them back on campus in order to walk together to get dinner.  </p>
<p>He was glad he’d been able to keep his mind busy so far with a full day of classes. He suspected that his friends suggested going out tonight not only to celebrate but to also help keep some of their minds off of the fact that their boyfriends and girlfriends had all left to return to their home countries by now.  </p>
<p>He was just finishing buttoning up his shirt when his phone rang. He smiled widely when he saw the name on the screen and quickly answered.  </p>
<p>“Hello, P’Arthit. Did you make it home safely?”  </p>
<p>“You know I did, Kongpob. I texted you about my arrival on the cab ride to my apartment.” His words conveyed annoyance, but his voice sounded fond.  </p>
<p>“Well, a lot could have happened to you between then and now. Someone on the street may have seen you and though you looked too beautiful.”  </p>
<p>“Kongpob, what are you even-”  </p>
<p>“They may have plucked you up and run away with you. Then I’d have to go search the world to bring you back to me.” Kongpob heard a frustrated sigh from the other end of the line, and he couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face at that sound. His mind conjured up an image of a flustered Arthit, maybe a pretty pink blush surfacing on his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Even over the phone Kongpob, really?”  </p>
<p>“I have no idea what you mean, P’Arthit.” But his chuckle probably gave him away. He was enjoying teasing his boyfriend too much. Arthit must have decided to just ignore Kongpob’s flirting though, and he continued on.  </p>
<p>“How was your day? Did your last classes for the week go well?” </p>
<p>“Yes, they did. Actually, Cam and Nin invited everyone out tonight to celebrate the first week. I’m supposed to leave to go meet them in about half an hour.”  </p>
<p>“Oh, well I won’t keep you too long then. You shouldn’t be late to meet them.” </p>
<p>“You could never keep me too long, P’Arthit. In fact, you could keep me for as long as you wanted.” </p>
<p>Another frustrated sigh. Clearly the implication was received, and again, he was ignored. </p>
<p>“My mother came over earlier today, and I needed to ask you something.” </p>
<p>The serious note in Arthit’s voice made Kongpob stop and perch on the edge of his bed. He hoped everything was alright.  </p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>“I know we haven’t really explicitly discussed when we would tell our parents about each other, but I know you’ve implied before that you didn’t really mind if or when I did so, right?” </p>
<p>“Of course. I think it’s important for you to feel comfortable about when you tell your family about us. I’ll also wait until you're comfortable with me telling my family. I know you’ve said that one day you would like us to tell our families, and I know you are working up to that. I’m confident you’ll get there one day. I’ll wait for you, P’Arthit. Always.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad that’s how you feel, because I kind of told my mother about us today.” </p>
<p>That...wasn’t what Kongpob had been expecting.  </p>
<p>“Oh?” He asked cautiously, not sure if this was going to be good or bad news. “How did that go?” </p>
<p>There was a brief pause on the other end before “…better than I expected actually.”  </p>
<p>That was a relief. Kongpob would have been worried if Arthit told him that things had gone south with his mother. “What were you expecting? Has your mother ever given any indication in the past that she wouldn’t be accepting to you having this sort of relationship?” </p>
<p>“Well, no.”  </p>
<p>“Have you heard her express negative views against same sex couples?” </p>
<p>“…no" </p>
<p>“But you were still afraid to tell her?” He was careful to keep his tone neutral. He didn’t want the question to sound judgmental. He only wanted to try to get a better understanding of Arthit’s reservations.  </p>
<p>“…Yes. I…I guess I don’t know why. I just was. Over the years, every time I thought about telling her or my father, I couldn’t stop my mind from picturing the worst-case scenarios.” Kongpob wondered what a worst-case scenario would have looked like. “I couldn’t help but be terrified she’d reject me.” Oh. </p>
<p>“I think that’s understandable, P'Arthit. For what its worth, I’m glad things turned out better than you expected. How did she respond?”  </p>
<p>“She…seemed excited actually. Especially when I told her how long we had been together. She said she wanted to meet you, and she almost stole my phone to call you. Then she started asking a bunch of crazy questions like when we were going to get a house and how many children we were going to adopt. I had to slow her down and tell her to wait until I could talk to you.” </p>
<p>“You called to ask me when we’re going to get a house together and how many kids we’ll be adopting?” He knew that wasn’t what Arthit had meant of course. He just never could resist teasing. It was one of his favorite hobbies.  </p>
<p>Arthit’s voice went high, something that happened mostly when he was nervous, flustered, or embarrassed. “What? No, Kongpob!” Again, he wished he could see that blush he knew was deepening across Arthit’s face. Kongpob would never get over how cute his boyfriend was, even over the phone when he couldn‘t even see him. “I called to ask if you would be okay meeting my mother tomorrow. Over a video call of course. I mean you definitely don’t have to. You can say no. I know you have a lot of school work and you deserve to enjoy your day off. Or even if you just needed some more time to get used to the idea of meeting my mom, I wouldn’t mind telling her to wait. I can just-"  </p>
<p>“P'Arthit.” Kongpob knew Arthit was just trying to stall. </p>
<p>“Yes Kongpob.” </p>
<p>“I would love to meet your mother tomorrow. Please to her that I am looking forward to it.”  </p>
<p>A beat of silence. For a second, Kongpob worried he had misread Arthit’s rambling. Maybe Arthit had been stalling because he actually didn’t want them to meet yet, not because was just nervous about how it’ll go. </p>
<p>Arthit finally responded with a short,“Thank you.” </p>
<p>“For what exactly?” For agreeing to meet Arthit’s mother? For being understanding of his anxieties? For not making a big deal about the unexpected reveal?  </p>
<p>“Just for everything. That’s all.” Kongpob could picture the small smile likely on Arthit’s face right now. “I don’t want to hold you up. You shouldn’t be late to meet your friends. Is it okay if I video call you tomorrow around lunch time? Noon- no, sorry, it would be 1pm for you. Does that work?” </p>
<p>“That’s perfect. It’s a date.” </p>
<p>“Yuck, I don’t want a date with my mother in the room, Kongpob.” </p>
<p>“Why not? Planning on doing something dirty during our video call, were you? I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.” Kongpob didn’t get a chance to hear Arthit’s response, though. Instead, he got the beeping tone from the call abruptly ending. He let out a quiet chuckle at Arthit’s antics. It was too easy to get a reaction out of Arthit. </p>
<p>HIs phone buzzed in his hand, and he glanced down to see a message from the man. </p>
<p><em> You Are  </em> <em> The </em> <em>  Worst. Get your mind out of the gutter before you meet my mom tomorrow. She’s under the impression that you’re a decent guy. </em> </p>
<p><b> Well, I wonder who gave her that idea. </b> 🤔 </p>
<p>He needed to get going if he wanted to make it to the rendezvous spot on time, so he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door, peeking into the bathroom briefly to check himself over in the mirror. He was taking the stairs down when he got one message, shortly followed by a second. </p>
<p><em> Brat.  </em> </p>
<p><em> Take care tonight,  </em> <em> Kongpob </em> <em> . Please don’t walk home alone if you stay out late. Enjoy your night. See you tomorrow.  </em> <b> ❤️ </b> </p>
<p><b> Good night </b> <b>❤️</b></p>
<p>Pushing his phone into his back pocket, he continued his walk to the bus stop and to the edge of campus. The journey didn’t take very long, but while he made his way, he was able to continue thinking about how things might go tomorrow meeting Arthit’s mother. He started off mostly excited about the prospect, and he was looking forward to finally meeting someone from Arthit’s family. The rest of Kongpob’s evening presented him with some mixed emotions about it.  </p>
<p>After meeting on campus, the group of friends took a train closer to the area they wanted to visit and made the rest of their way on foot. The restaurant had been a suggestion by his classmate, Youra, this time, and the atmosphere of Liquid Laundry appeared trendy and popular. They were seated at a large table, and the group quickly became engrossed in conversation. Throughout the night, Kong noticed that Nin, Cam, and Jisu liked to tell funny stories, Min-Jee and Pascal were the most interested in tasting and talking about the food, and Tan and Youra were both a bit on the quieter side.  </p>
<p>Kongpob tried to engage himself as much as he could into the evening but was eventually forced to admit to himself that he was actually beginning to feel nervous about the meet up tomorrow. Logically he knew that Arthit’s mother wouldn’t have agreed to a meeting so fast if she wasn’t receptive to their relationship. He still found a small bit of doubt creeping in to lodge itself into his mind.  </p>
<p>As the night continued and the beer flowed, the alcohol seemed to be helping Kongpob loosen up about his thoughts. Cam was the first to notice he was acting a bit off that evening, and Kong fell esily into explaining the situation to him and revealing his nerves.  </p>
<p>“Wow, so even Cool Guy Kongpob gets nervous sometimes, huh?” </p>
<p>“What do you mean Cool Guy?”  </p>
<p>“I mean you’re consistently part of the minority of the class not already drowning in assignments and studying. You just seem like the type that can normally stay calm under pressure. It’s kind of nice to know even guys like you aren’t perfect.” </p>
<p>Kongpob really was not sure where Cam was going with this. He was far from perfect, and definitely not always calm under pressure. He’d known Cam less than a week, and was surprised at the assumptions the other man had already made about him. Did his other new friends think the same things about him? Was that a good or bad thing? </p>
<p>"In any case, believe me Kong, you’ll win her over in no time.” Cam added while lightly bumping his shoulder against Kongpob’s. “She doesn’t stand a chance against that handsome face of yours.” Complete with a quick wink thrown his way.  </p>
<p>Then just like that, his nerves lessened. They didn’t dissipate completely, of course not. But somehow Kong knew that everything was going to turn out just fine.  Now, when Nin or one of the others told a funny story, Kongpob was able to laugh and enjoy himself more freely.  </p>
<p>At the end of the night, the group headed back to campus together. From there, though, everyone had to go their separate ways back home to their apartments. All the girls incidentally lived in the same complex, only a block away from campus. Pascal offered to walk with them since it was getting dark quickly and his apartment was only a short walk from theirs. Tan took the bus to get to his place like Kongpob, but unfortunately it was from a different route and bus stop. </p>
<p>As the group gave their goodbyes and parted ways, Kongpob made his way to go catch his bus. He didn’t get very far, before he heard a pair of shoes running up behind him. He turned to see Cam come to a stop in front of him, holding up a pair of car keys.  </p>
<p>“Want a ride, Kong?” </p>
<p>The drive wasn’t long by any means, only a handful of blocks, but it was still a nice alternative to having to walk alone.  </p>
<p>“Where did you get this car? Did you buy it here?” Kongpob asked as they finally got to the parking lot, loaded into a BMW coupe, and took off.  </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s one of my grandmothers. She lives here in Shanghai, and she loaned it to me for school.” </p>
<p>That’s right. Cam had mentioned before that his family was well-off. He was the heir to a family corporation.  </p>
<p>“<em> One </em> of her cars?” </p>
<p>“Oh yes. Grandmother is an avid collector of foreign cars.” Okay, a car collection made “well-off” seem like such a massive understatement.  </p>
<p>“Well, that was fortunate that you’re going to school near her then.” </p>
<p> Cam let out a humorless chuckle as he rounded a turn just a touch too sharply. “Oh, fortune had nothing to do with it. My grandmother is someone who could be described as a master manipulator. Let’s just say there was a reason I ended up in Shanghai for grad school instead of continuing at UCLA like I had originally planned.” </p>
<p>Kong drew his eyebrows in confusion, silently pressing for more information, but Cam didn’t explain anything further. Kongpob decided to drop the matter since Cam didn’t seem eager to add anything else to clarify his statement.  </p>
<p>Soon, Cam was pulling up in front of the complex, and Kongpob was climbing out of the car. Before he headed inside, Kong turned around to thank Cam for the ride through the passenger window.  </p>
<p>“How much further is your drive home?” He asked Cam.  </p>
<p>“Not far. I’m renting a place about 15 minutes from here.” </p>
<p>“Okay, drive safe. Thanks for the ride.” </p>
<p>“No problem, man. See you on Monday. Oh, and by the way, Kong. Good luck with everything tomorrow. Text me how it goes.” Then he peeled off down the road, leaving Kongpob standing by the curb.  </p>
<p>Later that night, as Kong drifted off to sleep, he was grateful at least that he could rest easy. Because no matter how tomorrow turns out, he still had Arthit, he had his old friends, and now, he was glad to say that he had new friends he could rely on as well.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liquid Laundry based on the real restaurant in Shanghai.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Kongpob cries, Arthit is a ball of anxieties per usual, and Arthit's mom adopts Kongpob.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this chapter is so late. It's the longest one so far if that makes up for it. Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait.” He didn’t turn around, but he knew she had stopped. He could do this....</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he continued. “I don’t have a secret girlfriend.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <span>Arthit</span>
  <span>. You told me. I won’t bother you about it again if you don’t </span>
  <span>wa</span>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean...I don’t have a secret girlfriend, but I do have...” He needed to see her reaction for this part, so he turned around. By the calculating look on her face, she must have already been connecting the dots, but he forced himself to say it anyway. He needed to say it to her. “...a boyfriend.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood waiting for her reaction. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He waited...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And waited...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A boyfriend?” She finally asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
  <span>Arthit</span>
  <span> was quiet again, waiting. But when no further questions came, he began to feel uneasy. His mother had carefully masked her face from easily readable emotions. She was just standing there, staring at him with her eyebrows slightly furrowed, like he was a particularly difficult math problem she was struggling to solve. The longer she didn’t say anything, the further his stomach dropped. Eventually he couldn’t take the silence any longer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We met in the Engineering program at school. He was a freshman during my year as head hazer.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing from his mother, so he continued. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been dating for over three years now. He’s continuing his studies in China at the moment. I went to see him off before the start of his first semester.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That got a reaction from her. She seemed to be snapped out of whatever shock she had been in. “You love him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look happy. This wasn’t at all going how he had hoped, but he was</span>
  <span> in</span>
  <span> too deep now. It was too late to turn back. “Yes, I do. He-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.” </span>
  <span>Her words were a backhanded slap across his face.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother?”</span>
  
  <span>Arthit’s</span>
  <span> stomach lurched. He was going to be sick. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that. Never again. You are no son of mine.” And then she was gone. Out the door. Out of his apartment and possibly out of his life forever.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be how things ended between him and his mother. Surely, she didn’t mean that. His feet began to move, and tried to run toward the door. He wanted desperately to run </span>
  <span>after her. To do whatever it took to get her to love him again. This couldn’t have been the last day he received one of her hugs. It couldn’t. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Except he felt like he was trying to run through a pool of </span>
  <span>jello</span>
  <span>. His legs were heavy, and his body wasn’t doing what </span>
  <span>his mind</span>
  <span> was screaming at it to do. She was getting farther and farther away, and he growled in frustration that he would never catch up to her like this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he reached the door, but when he opened it and ran through it, he found that he wasn’t in his apartment hallway like he should have been. He was back inside his apartment, staring at his desk, with </span>
  <span>the black screen of his </span>
  <span>laptop open in front of him. He turned around, and he saw the door he had just come through was gone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Khun</span>
  <span> Sarai, </span>
  <span>I’m so glad to meet you.</span>
  <span> My name is </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>? He whipped around to see the laptop switched on in the middle of a video call with his boyfriend</span>
  <span>, whose head was bowed respectfully in greeting. </span>
  <span>The freaky part though was that his mother was now sitting at the desk next to someone else.</span>
  <span> When did she come back inside?</span>
  <span> Except it wasn’t someone else. </span>
  <span>Arthit</span>
  <span> blinked, and realized it was himself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some other version of </span>
  <span>Arthit</span>
  <span> was sitting next to his mother at the desk, talking with </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>. He wanted to speak out, to call attention to himself, but he </span>
  <span>quickly found he </span>
  <span>couldn’t move or say anything at all. He tried, but realized he could only stand there and watch silently as his mother began throwing insults at </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> over the video call. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed at him for stealing </span>
  <span>Arthit</span>
  <span> away from her, for corrupting him. She insulted him, and flat out cursed him for getting involved with her son. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And the other version of </span>
  <span>Arthit</span>
  <span> just sat there. He didn’t react, didn’t try to stop h</span>
  <span>er yelling </span>
  <span>or defend </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>. He just sat there like a coward</span>
  <span> with his eyes downcast</span>
  <span>, while his boyfriend cried and looked completely </span>
  <span>devastated</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if this </span>
  <span>bizarro</span>
  <span> version of himself wasn’t going to say or do anything, then </span>
  <span>Arthit</span>
  <span> would. He still couldn’t move, but he tried over and over to get his boyfriend to hear him. He</span>
  <span> opened his mouth and</span>
  
  <span>called to him</span>
  <span>, but no sound came out. Over and over again, all he wanted to do was scream loud enough to drown out his mother’s verbal abuse. He wanted his boyfriend to look up and away from these nightmare creatures that were breaking his heart. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME, KONGPOB!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t listen to them, </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>. Listen to me. Look at me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DON’T CRY, KONGPOB! KONGPOB! </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t any use</span>
  <span>. They couldn’t hear him,</span>
  <span> but he wasn’t about to give up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO!! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> DON’T, KONGPOB!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STOP! </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he wanted to stop. His mother’s yelling, </span>
  <span>Kongpob’s</span>
  <span> tears, or his other self from sitting frozen to the chair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KONGPOB!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Arthit was bolted upright so quickly, he nearly tumbled backwards out of the desk chair he was seated at. He had no idea what was going on anymore, but his laptop was closed with no sign of Kongpob or his mother anywhere. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a few seconds, but he finally realized that he must have fallen asleep at his desk. He hadn’t slept very well the night before, worrying about his mother and his boyfriend meeting. He’d been sitting and watching old videos on his phone when he must have nodded of. In fact, the one currently playing on loop was one Arthit took of </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> one night last year while his boyfriend had been preparing dinner. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthit watched as video-him snuck up behind </span>
  <span>Kongpob,</span>
  <span> who was preoccupied with cutting onions and subtly wiping the tears away from the onion fumes. In a teasing tone, he heard himself in the video giggle and say, “Don’t cry, </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> didn’t turn to him, but the camera picked up on a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. He continued chopping onions, pointedly ignoring Arthit shoving a camera in his face. The giggle turned into laughing now, as Arthit continued to prod him. “Look at me.” </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> ignored him. “Look at me Kongpob!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> looked up, and Arthit’s hand could be seen reaching out to wipe Kong’s tears, followed by him giving a few light taps to his cheeks. “Don’t cry”, he laughed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kong retaliated by tossing a piece of fried durian right at Arthit’s face. The camera shot doesn’t catch where it hits, but Arthit rememberec it was a precise shot to the middle of his forehead. It didn’t hurt at all of course, but video-Arthit made sure to collapse dramatically on the bed behind him. “No! Don’t </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>!” He shouted as a surrender, but his boyfriend didn’t relent. Arthit was pelted again and again with friend durian. He shouted some things to get him to stop but they were half-hearted. Arthit’s phone was being waved wildly as he attempted to dodge Kong’s vicious attacks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The food battle finally ended with the two of them gasping for air from laughter. Arthit had righted the camera again, and </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> had somehow managed to land in a pile on top of Arthit, grinning from ear to ear. His smile was mischievous as he leaned down towards the camera, towards a kiss presumably. “</span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>!” Arthit </span>
  <span>chastised</span>
  <span> with </span>
  <span>absolutely</span>
  <span> no fire behind it. </span>
  <span>Kongpob’s</span>
  <span> hand is suddenly covering the camera, and there are a couple of giggles coming from both boys somewhere behind Kong’s palm before the video ended and began to play over again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well that explained the crazy dream at least. Arthit glanced over to look at the time.</span>
  
</p><p><b>11:33am</b> </p><p>
  <span>His mother would be here soon to meet </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>. Arthit started feeling a bit </span>
  <span>queasy</span>
  <span> again, but nothing as bad as how he’d felt when he thought his nightmare had been reality. His stressed-out brain had obviously just been making things up. He shook his head a little bit to finish clearing his mind. That wasn’t what had happened yesterday at all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While his mother really had been shocked, she was quick to assure him that she was both elated at the news and furious that it hadn’t been told to her sooner. She had even guessed quite easily who Arthit was dating. His mother reminded him that she had in fact met </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> once before, incredibly briefly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t recall his name, but one of her first guesses, after Knot and then Bright (with a response that went: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Really, Mother, you know him well enough to know he’s constantly hitting on girls.” “Well, I thought maybe he was just overcompensating.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>), had been, “Is it that handsome boy who was here at your apartment last year on your birthday?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second for Arthit’s memory to boot up, but when she mentioned it...yes, Kongpob had been over at his apartment last year during his birthday when his mother had arrived unannounced. Kong and he had been planning to go out to dinner, but suddenly his mother was there, obviously expecting the same thing. He remembered being close to panicking when he wasn’t sure how to proceed with both of them in his apartment together or how to explain Kong's presence to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <span>Kongpob’s</span>
  <span> quick thinking saved the day. He had quickly thought up a valid excuse, explaining to Arthit’s mother that he had dropped by to invite Arthit to an alumni event for the Engineering department. Then he excused himself for the evening with some made up plans, telling Arthit on his way out that he would text him the details later and wishing him a happy birthday. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthit had been worried that maybe Kong would be upset that he hadn’t introduced him to his mother as his boyfriend, but he didn’t have to worry for long. He received a text from Kong shortly after, assuring him that everything was okay. The text told him to go out and have dinner with his mother, and that they would just plan something extra special together the following weekend. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthit remembered being so grateful to Kong for being calm and understanding through the whole surprise visit. He still couldn’t help feeling guilty about it, but Kong had done his best to relieve that guilt the following weekend with a lavish homemade dinner and a decadent chocolate mousse for dessert that Arthit was pretty sure they didn’t use spoons to eat. Arthit could feel the heat rising in his cheeks just thinking about that night and the “reward” </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> declared himself having earned for giving up his date night for Arthit’s mother. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he asked how in the </span>
  <span>world</span>
  <span> she had guessed that correctly, she mentioned something about the way </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> looked at Arthit as he rushed out the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean the way he looked at me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you personally hung the moon, with this very distinct smile on his face. Like the rest of the world didn’t exist to him, only you did. Honestly, I just thought maybe he had a crush on you or something. You basically kicked him out after that, so I figured you didn’t return his feelings. But that wasn’t the case at all was it? Were you already dating him what that happened?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of yesterday’s afternoon consisted of Arthit explaining to his mother what felt like he and Kong’s entire dating history. The conversation ended with his mother proclaiming that she needed to meet Kong properly and insisted the sooner the better. Personally, Arthit would have rather given the situation time to the breath, to have a week or two to steel up his nerves before the meeting took place. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But now the clock on the wall read 11: 49am and the firm knock on the door meant he was definitely out of time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door, his mother greeted him with another one of her bone-crushing hugs, and he nearly sagged in relief at the affection. Arthit lead her over to his desk where he had placed two chairs together side by side, an unwelcome sense of déjà vu hitting hit upon seeing the similarities in this set up to the one in his earlier nightmare. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped open his laptop and the two of them waited for five or so minutes until </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> was connecting through to their Skype call. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t a dream. This is real. Mother would never say any of those horrible things. Everything is going to be fine. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, his boyfriend appeared on the screen, his face was lit up beautifully by his naturally charming smile and oh how Arthit missed him already. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Khun Sarai, I’m so glad to meet you. My name is </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. This is too much like the dream. Am I sure this is real? Mother’s not about to flip out, is she? No yelling. No yelling. Don’t yell. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Kongpob! I’m so happy to meet you too. I have so many questions!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything that happened next flew by faster than Arthit had expected. They met, they greeted each other, and now they’d moved on, having already left Arthit conversationally behind in the dust. He felt like his dream version, frozen where he sat, but not because it was all going wrong. Everything seemed to be turning out great. His mother was firing out questions a mile a minute, and Kongpob was keeping up with them all with that gleaming smile on his face. It was all Arthit could do to just glance between the other two as they seemed to be hitting it off better than he could have hoped for. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting carried on like this for over almost an hour. He barely got to get two words into the conversation, but he wasn’t feeling ignored. Throughout the whole ordeal, Kongpob would occasionally glance over to him and offer him a reassuring smile and in one instance, while his mother had been occupied digging through her purse for an Arthit baby picture, a wink. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>, you’re even more handsome than I remember! My son  is one lucky man.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one, Khun Sarai.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop, you two are disgustingly sweet. I don’t want to monopolize all of your time this Saturday though </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>, so I’ll be heading off soon. Before I go though, I wanted to have a word with the two of you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised at the serious tone his mother had taken, Arthit turned in his chair to face her directly. He stole a glance at Kong, who had straightened in his seat as well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to let you two boys know that while I am incredibly happy for you both, I’m also quite sad as well.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sad? Is this the part where she tells us this type of relationship is not ideal or is in some way unnatural? Has she been hiding her true feelings until now?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sad because you two deserve better than the attitude you will receive from this world.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not going to sugarcoat in boys, you are going to receive a lot of hate out there. Things are changing, definitely, but they’re not perfect yet, at least in regards to love. Strangers, the government, maybe even some so-called friends and family will try to tell you who you can and cannot love or spend the rest of your life with. Don’t listen to them. Listen to each other, to yourselves. Surround yourselves with people who love and encourage you, and I think you two with be just fine. I pray that one day the world we live in will finally accept and support you in the way that you two deserve.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then she sighed, apparently done with her words of advice and began to gather her things to leave. Before she could stand, though, Arthit was the one to speak up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, mother, and I used to be so scared of that. It used to terrify me to have to think about what our future held when faced with the world. So much so that I ignored thinking about it. I thought maybe if I never acknowledged it, it would never affect me. I thought there was no way I could possibly handle the weight of that stress on my own. That I would be crushed by it.”  He turned to lock eyes with </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know now that I won’t be carrying the burden alone. </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> and I are a team, and there is so much more that I know I can handle because I have him beside me. His support is unwavering, as is mine.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was grinning at Kong now, who was staring back at him with the most breathtaking look on his face. Arthit wanted nothing more but to grab his boyfriend and pull him through the screen so he could kiss him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup there’s that smile again.” Oh yea, his mother was still in the room. Peeling his eyes away from Kong he turned back to ask what she was talking about. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing. You two are going to be just fine. Now I think I'll leave you two alone for now. Arthit, don’t forget to send my cell number to Kong. Son, don’t hesitate to reach out to me if you need anything, okay?” That last part was directed at his boyfriend, to Arthit’s surprise. Obviously, his mother had decided she now had two sons. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around Arthit to say goodbye and blew a kiss at the screen for Kong, and then she was gone. Arthit came to sit at the desk again, alone with Kong now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That went....well.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It did. Your mother is great, P’Arthit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about all the questions. I don’t think she knows when to stop sometimes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mind.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he even realized what he was saying, he blurted out, “I miss you, </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>.” He hadn’t meant to change the subject like that, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too, P’Arthit.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And that was that. Arthit was astounded that he’d spent so much time worrying over something that was now over. His mother knew about them, she’d accepted them, and she apparently loved </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He and Kong spent at least another hour on the call talking about nothing and everything at once. Arthit felt giddy with relief. Not even the longing he felt to be physically near </span>
  <span>Kongpob</span>
  <span> was affecting him too much. He was on a high right now, sitting here talking to his boyfriend, his stresses and worries forgotten and pushed aside. As they talked and laughed and flirted, Arthit dared to think that this level of happiness could last forever. That for the next two years, this long-distance relationship would go off without a hitch, that there was nothing life could throw at them that they couldn’t dodge or easily brush off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Too bad he’d been wrong. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've updated the tags to include how sloooow these updates are going to be. But I will not be abandoning this fic. I have the plot laid out, and while I cannot guarantee a chapter count, I can give an estimate of at least 15 so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>